Hurry and Grow Up
by RenadaStyles
Summary: Just a little AmuxIkuto fluff.  POV changes between Tadase, Ikuto, and Amu.  Covers the course of six years.  Enjoy.   :


((AN: I was going to do several short chapters; however, that would have been ridiculous considering how many and how brief they are. So, instead, I divided them with xxxx. The POV alters between Tadase, Amu, Ikuto. I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy.))

I say it everyday.

Especially after what nii-san said.

She didn't understand. It was _his_ confession. _His_ declaration of love.

He doesn't need to say it everyday.

But I do. I must reconfirm to myself that _I love you,_ _Amu-chan_.

It's silly. To reassure myself _I'm_ _in love_.

But.

I'm still not sure. Do I love all of her? Or just a part of her? I asked her to let me grow to love her.…I feel as though I'm still so far away.

These thoughts are what concern me. This path of dedication, never officially proclaimed because of my uncertain, wavering heart.

_Has it really been three years since I vowed myself to this quest?_

xxxx

I blush and squirm. He's said it again, _"I love you, Amu-chan."_

Everyday. He never forgets to remind me of his love. It fits his prince character so well. Romantic; true.

I float home on these six syllables, gliding into the kitchen for an after school snack. My parents fail to notice the aura of pink hearts upon me as they congratulate Ami.

"Papa's little girl is grooooowwwwiiinnngggg. Why can't you stay little forever, Amiiiii?"

The little hearts seem to pop away in cued conspiracy as the proclamation of _growing_ yanks a memory awake. It has been idling as lethargic as its main character, waiting for the moment to chide in.

"Ikuto..." My voice is soft as I recall his departure, his final words. What a funny thing to say.

Yet...

_I really should hurry and grow up._

xxxx

"I love you." My cheeks warm and my breathe shallows; I find a comfortable peace bask over me. I can't define the voice speaking; but I'm glad it's him, whoever _him_ is.

Why did I have to wake up?

I lie awake now pondering with my eyes still shut, trying to force my dream to continue to no avail...

Was it Tadase-kun?

No.

I yawn and roll over and carefully open my eyes. A memory sneaks into sight, and all I see is blue. "Ikuto..."

I shake my head. How strange. It's been _five years_.

Maybe because he called yesterday. He does that sometimes. _Call_. Or Yoru will send pictures. Well, Yoru did send pictures. Yoru had returned to his heart a long time ago.

Again,

_strange to be thinking of this_.

xxxx

Ikuto is now who he is meant to be, his _would-be self_ is now _his-self_.

A genuine free soul.

I sigh.

_Does this mean he'll never come back?_

xxxx

The sky is crying. Or so that's how I feel. Crying over spilled milk.

I shake my head and inwardly laugh at this thought. Everything reminds me of my _Amu-koi_.

Does she still wait for me?

I sigh as I rest my chin on my palm. My coffee is growing cold and watery as I let the stray sky-tears plink into its black waves.

I'm free. Truly free. Not even Yoru distracts me from my wanderings. And yet...

I sit distracted. _By her_. Thousands of miles away. With the kiddy king, my little brother, a prince... no.

He would be a king by now. It has been _six years _since I left.

Wow.

_Six years..._

I blink as this realization hits and tsk myself. Amu-chan surely has grown up already. And I'm sitting in the rain while my coffee is ruined.

_I know you grew up beautiful Amu. I know you're the Amu I've always loved. But do you still love me?_

I smirk at my cockiness. _Still._

xxxx

I smile as the warmth of the spring day beckons me towards another day of lessons. My final days of high school have begun, and I am despondent and giddy all at once. Not as I was when I graduated elementary and secondary school.

I'm leaving my childhood behind soon. Soon I'll be a part of the adult world, on my own.

The words seem to lilt unwarranted from my thoughts and into the air as my tongue slips over them, _"On my own."_

"Amu-chan. You are never on your own." I look up to see Tadase-kun smiling his golden smile. He looks so much like Tsukasa. And acts like him, too.

_Sweet, caring, yet too knowing_.

xxxx

He doesn't say he loves me anymore. He just slowly stopped. When the realization hit me, I was shocked, angry, sad and, finally, indifferent. Tadase was a dear friend. I didn't need him for more.

I beam my smile at him and nod as we walk to class together. Rima-chan waits impatiently and glares at Tadase. How dare he rob her of her few moments of Amu-time before the bell rings.

_Rima had not been pleased to discover our senior year would be spent in different classes._

She was furthered displeased to learn that Tadase and I were. Even Nagihiko didn't share the same classes as Rima.

"Rima-tan. Why don't I walk you to class?" Nagihiko offered his hand to Rima who merely scoffed and marched forward. Nagihiko took it as his cue that permission had been granted. With a wink and wave, he pursued Rima-tan.

"Shall I walk you to the music room, Amu-chan?"

I smile and nod at Tadase's offer. My first class each day was music theory. I don't know why I took it. I didn't need the class; I had no musical talent nor care for the classic artists. But something drew me to it.

_Ikuto._

I shook my head.

_He really does like to invade my thoughts at the most random times._

xxxx

It was difficult to hide my grin as my _Amu-koi_ entered the room. It seems Tadase did well to hide my secret; Amu had yet to notice my presence.

It wasn't until an assaulting appendage pointed at my figure that she turned with those honey eyes wide and shocked.

I could only grin more, if possible, and gave a wink.

Her face flared, and I inwardly laughed.

_Same as ever, Amu._

xxxx

Her classmate was in a frenzy about how I had winked. My internal laughter was ceased by the sensei calling order and introducing me.

"Class. This is Tsukyomi Ikuto. He travels the world playing his violin and has come home to share his talents, knowledge, and experience with us today."

I bowed, violin bow in hand.

Then I played. It was the same happy tune I had played when Amu first sang along to those playful notes.

_She hums just as badly as she sings._

xxxx

I found myself humming as he strung the notes of that happy melody. It wasn't until he had finished that the whispers amongst the applause alerted me to my unconscious harmonizing.

He was smirking.

Damn that Ikuto. I only huffed with arms crossed and turned away.

The teacher was intrigued as were some classmates; however, he began to speak of his travels and experience trapping everyone's attention.

I frowned. I felt scorned that he would share such tales with anyone besides me.

_Stupid perverted cat._

xxxxx

As the bell rang, he must have sensed my thoughts. Before I could make my quick escape, he had his hand on my shoulder and mouth to my ear.

"Don't worry, Amu-koi. I saved my best stories for you." I blushed and with a brief nod fled for the security of the high school's crowded hallways.

_Damn that Ikuto._

xxxx

Tadase-kun was smiling as I sat with my friends at the lunch table. That all-too-knowing smile.

"Amu-chan. Did you enjoy the music today?"

I glared at Tadase with my stubborn look as Nagihiko and Rima-tan tilted their heads in questioning. My face had, of course, turned red and only continued to brighten as Tadase spoke between bites.

"Ikuto-nii-san played his violin for Amu's class today."

The simple statement turned their eyes to saucers, but I was saved from a million questions.

By Ikuto's appearance.

All attention was on the 'attractive' 'talented' 'oh-so-amazing' Tsukyomi-sensei that the girls ooo-ed and gawked at.

Jealous? Me?

_Never._

xxxx

I entered the cafeteria after I noticed a certain pink head wander in. _Technically_, I should be leaving.

However.

I haven't teased Amu in a long time.

Plus.

_She was jealous._

xxxx

I ignored the swarming girls and sat directly beside _my_ Amu. To confirm possession, I quirked a brown at my blonde-haired brethren. He nodded ascent.

I couldn't help the smirk that stretch upon my face.

"I-i-ikuto! Y-you jerk! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Instead of embarrassment, she was feigning anger. Cool and Spicy.

_Only one way to fix that._

xxxx

My face turned redder than the tomato on my sandwich.

I tried to fight it back; I tried to remain Cool and Spicy.

But I never was very good at not being myself around Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" I pouted as I tenderly held my assaulted ear.

He bit it.

Not only had he bit it.

He bit it in front of _everyone_!

The entire cafeteria was staring. I could feel their eyes boring into my soul.

I had to shut my eyes. I couldn't face the humiliation.

Only to make matters worse he hugged me into his lap.

_Why me? Why now? Why Ikuto? Whywhywhy?_

xxxx

"Aw, Amu-_koi_, you don't fit into my lap like you used to. I told you to not eat so much ice cream."

There's the eye-twitch. Any moment now...

"Shut-up Ikuto! Did it ever occur to you that I grew up!"

I smiled this time. Not a smirk; not a true smile, though. Those were reserved for Amu only.

I leaned in and whispered. "It did. That's why I'm here. But I wish you had hurried more."

She squirmed and avoided looking at me when I said this. She left me no choice. I turned her head to face me.

Her eyes were wide with apprehension and, could it be, anticipation?

_Oh, Amu._

xxxx

I forgot we were in a cafeteria surrounded by my friends, teachers, peers. I only saw Ikuto. His face was so near to mine. Was he going to...

_Kiss me?_

xxxx

I watched as Ikuto teased Amu. Was this what it had always been like between them? Had they always been so at ease with another? So _themselves_?

I smiled softly, yet sadly. I had tried to love Amu. But I couldn't love all of her. I would never know all of her.

_Not like Ikuto does._

xxxx

Nagihiko was snickering, and Rima-tan was rolling her eyes as she elbowed him. I didn't have to look behind me to see them doing it.

Tadase was smiling bemusedly as he walked alongside me. This only fueled my quick pace. Really? Was everyone really that amused?

_Maybe it's Ikuto's turn to grow up._

xxxx

"So, Amu_-koi,_ is that how cats show their affection?"

I spun around and stuck my tongue out at Nagihiko before stepping up my pace with a hand gently placed on my ear.

_Damn that Ikuto._


End file.
